


Always by your side

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kevin getting married, they sort of feel like they're losing a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always by your side

"So... Kevin's getting married." It worried him that the name sounded foreign on his tongue. He couldn't take his eyes off Nick, watching as his little brother cracked open a sprite and poured it into the punch bowl, watching it fizz, but keeping most of his attention right on Nick.

Busying himself with this and that, Nick, himself had tried to avoid getting into this conversation. Seemed pretty pointless seeing as the wedding was tomorrow. "We've known that for a long time now, Joe." He looked over to Joe, turning his body slightly, so he could face him, look into Joe's eyes with his own concerned ones. They sort of knew where this was going to go, long before Joe ever said anything, because they were supposed to be happy - just happy.

Turning his gaze to the ground a few seconds after Nick captured his line of sight, Joe folded his hand over the counter, rubbing the edge of it with his thumb. Breathing out, he responded, "I feel like I'm losing my brother." Right after saying so, he felt a hand on his upper arm, pulling him into Nick's body, and they hugged for a few moments before Nick said anything.

"I love you."

Nodding into Nick's shoulder, Joe began to tuck his face into the seam at the neck of the tee-shirt, when Nick added, "As a brother." Which kind of caught Joe off guard a little, and he pulled back, but not too far, just so he could look at Nick with inquiring eyes.

Lower lip stuck out slightly, Joe cocked his head just slightly as he said, "... I know. I love you, as a brother, too."

Lips that had been standing in line curved a little, shyly, almost, like he'd just let a secret spill. "Just thought you should know. I mean, you aren't really losing a brother, but I wanted to make sure that you knew you hadn't lost me as a brother. You won't, Joe." Joe breathed out a sigh, and he couldn't even smile, but just looked at Nick and so much emotion piled in behind his eyes, made them look like they were sparkling a little, an ocean, so small though.

Letting himself be pulled in by the magnetism he had to Nick, instead of placing his head back on his little brother's shoulders, he allowed their lips to connect, feeling the warmth spread through his face, into his beating heart, through his veins, into the tips of his fingers, down his legs, to the end of his toes like he'd felt so many times before, but with a little extra energy this time. He hadn't realized until then, how much he had been feeling as though Nick was less and less his brother, and more just the person he was in love with. Which was weird to have hurt, because Nick - the one you're in love with, is never anything _just_ , but Joe really did need his brothers.

Breathing out through his nose, heated breath that he couldn't keep inside him if he wanted to, Nick pushed back into Joe until they were up against the counter, just leaning into each other, moving lips, and hands held tight. When they pulled away, they shared air through opened mouths only centimeters apart until the room stopped spinning, and they felt stability of reality pull them back down from their star. Rubbing up and down Joe's arm for a moment, Nick pecked him once more on the lips before walking back over to the punch bowl, stirring.

When Kevin walked in a half minute later, smiling, he couldn't see Joe's smile, but Nick's serious face while he stirred the punch. Nick was just trying to focus on the fact they had people in the other room, trying not to pull Joe upstairs with him and just lay on the bed for the rest of the night like people who had nothing more important to do. Kevin didn't know that though, so as he stepped further into the room, he asked, smile faltering for the first time that night, maybe in a week, "You guys okay?" But as he finished asking, he stepped up beside Joe and found the smile he had been hoping for.

Nick looked up from the bowl and gave a genuine smile, with a sure nod, and Joe clapped Kevin on his shoulder saying, "Of course we are. Our big bro is getting married a la manana. How could we not be?" Kevin smiled a little, and then a lot, leaning into Joe a little. He'd just been so happy, like non-stop, despite all of the fans who questioned him or Dani, and despite becoming more of an adult, which was scary. But he was marrying the love of his life, and he couldn't have been more happy for it.

After a moment of standing there, sharing smiles between the three of them, Joe pulled Kevin around into a quick hug. "We love you, man." Kevin nodded and turned to Nick who was squeezing his arm a little, trying to get his attention. When he looked, he was pulled into another hug.

"We couldn't have asked for a better big brother, Kevin. We're proud of you." Sometimes he hated when Nick sounded like more of an adult than him, but he couldn't be bothered to feel anything but gratefulness for it at the moment, as he breathed out, body shaking a little bit. It really was scary, and he hated to think that if neither of them were there, right by his side, he might not be able to go through with it. But they were there, his brothers, and he was honestly just the luckiest guy.

Pulling away, he noticed Nick and Joe looking at each other, and then saw their eyes turn on him simultaneously. He smiled a little, and then laughed, looking between the two of them, trying to figure out what their silent conversation had been, before shaking his head and conceding, "Oh, I'll never know with you two." He walked back out to the party where his friends and other family members were sitting, laughing, listening to music, smiling like the love-sick fool he was.

As Nick finished mixing the punch, Joe stood right beside him, arm around his waist.


End file.
